Jackson Overland (Divergente)
by Mae08
Summary: Jackson Overland. Ni su nombre ni su facción encajan con él. Gracias a la sociedad en la que vive tiene una oportunidad de cambiar su futuro. Lo difícil no fue traicionar a su familia, tampoco abandonarla. Entonces ¿Cual es su nuevo problema? (Es una adaptación que combina los libros Cuatro y divergente)


**Capitulo uno.**

Hoy es el gran día. Sé que mi padre no se molestará si quiera en hacer presencia para llevarme al centro. Y sé perfectamente la razón. Traición.

Hoy será el día en que traicionaría a mi propia familia y escogería mi propio camino. Un camino completamente diferente al planeado. Desde muy pequeño tenia las cosas claras, sencillamente no encajaba en este lugar.

Mi madre fue la única que mostro comprensión sobre mi desencajamiento en la facción. A pesar de no haber estado todo el tiempo conmigo, debido a ser una de las lideres de Erudición, me enseñó muchas cosas de las cuales ahora estoy agradecido. Pero lo más as importante que aprendí de ella fue que la libertad realmente existe.

La prueba de aptitud que me ayudaría a saber a donde pertenezco fue ayer. Tal como había leído en los libros de mi madre, seguí al pie de la letra los pasos para quedar en la facción esperada por lo que desde mucho antes de llegar supe cual sería el resultado.

Jamás paso por mi mente el comentárselo a mi padre; sin embargo el ya lo sabia desde un comienzo. No hay que ser necesariamente un Erudito para poder descubrirlo. Su trato hacia mi no cambio mucho a decir verdad. Apariencias falsas fuera de casa, repudio completo dentro de ella. No estuvo conmigo cuando intenté encajar en la Facción. No estará conmigo cuando cambie de esta.

— Jackson — llama una voz a mi puerta — ¿Tengo tu permiso para pasar?

No puedo evitar reírme ante la pregunta. Lo normal en otras facciones era preguntar "¿Puedo pasar?" o "¿Estas ahí?". En Erudición preguntar aquello era un pecado puesto a que desde muy pequeños se nos enseña que aquellas preguntas no eran más que una burrada humana. Era obvio que una persona puede pasar de una habitación a otra, como es obvio que si no estamos presentes en la habitación no podríamos responder a la segunda pregunta. A mi parecer, una ridiculez.

— Lo tienes — solté. La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a mi pequeña hermana.

A pesar de darle el permiso ella opta por quedarse de pie en la puerta. Aprovecho en examinarla por unos segundos. Nuestro parentesco es incuestionable. Ella tiene el cabello castaño levemente oscuro, muy parecido al de mi madre, el cual lleva atado en su clásico peinado: una cola alta. Sus ojos son muy similares a los míos, salvo que son de un color marrón chocolate. Bajo su ojo derecho tiene un pequeño lunar, al igual que mi padre.

— Hoy es el gran día —dice. No, afirma

— Así es

Se acerca a mí con paso lento. Coloca el libro que lleva en manos a un lado para después sentarse junto a mí. Tiene la mirada en sus manos mientras juega con estas. Está nerviosa.

— Tú... Buena suerte.

A pesar de su corta edad mi hermana ha demostrado una gran habilidad para el conocimiento. Definitivamente ella se ha ganado el nombre de Erudita. Tiene doce años, aun le falta para pasar por la prueba. Mi desencajamiento ante esta facción fue conocido rápidamente por mi padre por lo que el se encargó que ella pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo lejos de mi. A pesar de ello, los pocos momentos que hemos compartido ambos han sido suficientes para crear un gran vínculo entre los dos.

— El no está aquí Emily.

Ella alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos permitiéndome ver la sorpresa y emoción combinadas en ellos.

— Pensé que padre estaría presente para acompañarte a tu elección.

— Pues ya ves que no.

No esperó más y se lanzo encima de mí. Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon lo más que pudieron mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho. No puedo evitar que la tristeza me invada ante aquel acto. Ella siempre lo supo. La única cordura que tenia para soportar este lugar era ella y ahora nos estábamos separando. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos, dándole así pequeñas caricias. Si bien el contacto no está prohibido en Erudición, montar una escena demasiado "afectuosa" era conocido como debilidad. Debilidad que un Erudito no toleraba.

— Jackson, ya es hora.

La voz de mi madre logra que rompamos el abrazo en segundos. Emily recoge el libro que segundos atrás había caído accidentalmente al suelo, cortesía de nuestro abrazo, y se dirige a la puerta deteniéndose unos momentos al estar al filo de esta.

— Suerte Jack.

Es lo último que suelta.

...

Mi madre me recibe con una sonrisa en la sala. Una ves en planta baja, se acerca a mi y me da un preciso y corto abraso. El típico perteneciente a Erudición. Pese a ser una de las cabecillas de Erudición ella era más comprensiva y menos juzgadora sobre los demás. Todo lo opuesto a mi padre.

— Esta de más preguntarte como te fue en la prueba —me dice mientras me acomoda el traje — ¿Satisfecho con tus resultados?

— Si —respondo.

La simulación había sido el día de ayer. Mi madre siempre sospechó sobre el espíritu libre que deseaba desde que era pequeño. No obstante, cuando se lo confesé fue el día que comenzó a regalarme a escomidas libros llenos de información sobre otras Facciones. No es que los Eruditos desconozcan sobre las otras facciones, simplemente se nos da una información corta sobre ellas. ¿De qué sirve tener gran conocimiento sobre facciones inferiores? Era siempre la respuesta de mi padre.

— Me alegro —agrega con una sonrisa.

Caminamos juntos hasta el autobús que nos llevará a la Ceremonia de Elección. Examino disimuladamente el lugar. Está lleno de gente con trajes de diferentes tonos de azul, como si buscaran imponer respeto ante los demás. Absurdo. Después de unos minutos, el autobús por fin se detiene. Salgo detrás de mi madre quien a pesar de saber sobre mi decisión se muestra calmada y con un porte inigual. Toda una Erudita. Ella se despide con un cálido apretón de manos y se pierde entre la multitud. Tengo incontrolables deseos de que se quede a mi lado pero quito mi deseo rápidamente de mi mente. Como instructora de los futuros iniciados, le es imposible estar ahora a mi lado.

Los eruditos comienzan a caminar con su típico aire prejuicioso, sus comentarios pretensiosos y sus miradas juzgadoras. Me sorprendo haber logrado sobrevivir dieciséis años de mi vida en esta facción sin haber perdido la cabeza. Una mano en mi hombro me despierta de mis pensamientos. Volteo encontrándome así con una vieja compañera.

— Siempre en las nubes Jackson.

Lleva el larguísimo cabello dorado atado en una majestuosa trenza. Ella tiene la piel clara, aunque un poco mas oscuras que la mía, y es mas bajita que yo. Cada ves que me encuentro con sus ojos verdes me recuerda muchísimo a su madre. Si no fuera por el color de cabello, ella seria una replica exacta de esta.

Recuerdo perfectamente como nos hicimos grandes compañeros. Ambos compartiendo la mismas malas peculiaridades existentes en Erudición. Se puede decir que nuestro desencaje es sello de nuestra gran amistad. Con esto no quiero decir que ambos seamos unos ignorantes aburridos al conocimiento, por su puesto que no. Simplemente que yo no me veo atado a una facción donde tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida buscándole respuesta a todo. ¿Dónde queda la adrenalina? ¿Dónde queda la libertad?

Ella se diferencia de los demás Eruditos debido a su peculiar preocupación excesiva hacia los demás y su peculiar comportamiento alegre. Muchos la relacionan con la facción de Abnegación y otros con los de Cordialidad. Incluyéndome.

— Ansioso, es la palabra correcta —le corrijo.

Unos ruidos de pisadas combinado de gritos se une a nosotros. No es necesario voltear para saber de quienes se trata. Los osados. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a los chicos reírse estrepitosamente, golpeándose unos contra otros y soltando unas cuantas groserías. Pude sentir una oleada de emoción. Me encontraba a unos pasos de mis futuros compañeros. Mi futura facción.

— Ruidosos —murmura ella. Abro la boca para replicar pero callo cuando veo cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— Vamos.

Continuamos nuestro camino junto a los demás Eruditos hacia el gran edificio de la ciudad. Los Abnegados nos abren paso para darnos su lugar en el asesor, ridículos. Después de unos minutos en el ascensor, este por fin se detiene. Caminamos un poco más para después detenernos. Ella se despide de mí educadamente y se encamina nuevamente hacia su familia. La familia Corona. Al igual que mi familia, los Coronas jugaban un importante papel en la facción de Erudición. A pesar de que no lo ha mostrado sé que está nerviosa pues, al igual que yo, hoy es el día en que ella también traicionaría a su familia.

Cordialidad o Abnegación, me pregunto cual escogerá.

El cuarto está organizado en círculos concéntricos. En los bordes se levantan los dieciséis ancianos de cada Facción. Nosotros aun no somos llamados miembros todavía puesto a que nuestras decisiones hoy nos harán Iniciados y así nos podremos convertir en Miembros de la Facción escogida. Claro, si completamos la todos los demás, nos ordenamos por orden alfabético de acuerdo con los apellidos pertenecientes.

Mi apellido empieza con la letra O por lo cual estoy alejado de Rapunzel. La fila de nuestras "familias" conforman el siguiente circulo. Están dispuestas en cinco secciones, de acuerdo con la Facción. La responsabilidad de llevar a cabo la Ceremonia rota de Facción a Facción cada

año, y este año le ha tocado a Erudición por lo que Norte, mi padre, dará el discurso de apertura.

En el último círculo hay cinco tazones de metal. Cada uno contiene una sustancia que representa cada Facción: piedras grises para Abnegación, agua para Erudición, tierra para Cordialidad, carbones encendidos para Osadía, y vidrio para Verdad.

Estoy ansioso de escuchar mi nombre y poder elegir mi nuevo camino. La simple presencia de mi padre no hace mas que incrementar la adrenalina que llevo dentro.

Observo como los padres se despiden de sus hijos. Se escucha de todo "No nos decepciones" "Suerte" "Elige sabiamente" "sin importar que escojas, igual ..

— Te voy a querer.

Aquellas palabras logran sorprenderme. No esperaba que mi madre se acercara a darme unas pequeñas palabras de afecto. Olvidando lo de nuestra facción me da un gran abrazo y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza. Me despido cuando ella comienza a alejarse.

Norte se pone de pie en el podio entre Erudición Osadía y aclara su garganta en el micrófono. ―Bienvenidos ―dice―. Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Elección. Bienvenidos al día en que honramos la filosofía democrática de nuestros ancestros, que nos dicen que cada hombre tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino en el mundo.

¿Filosofía democrática? Si claro.

―Nuestros familiares ahora tienen dieciséis. Están en el precipicio de la edad adulta y ahora les corresponde a ellos decidir qué tipo de personas serán. ―La voz de Norte es solemne y le da el mismo peso a cada palabra ― . Hace décadas, nuestros ancestros comprendieron que no son ideología política, creencia religiosa, raza, o nacionalismo los culpables por una guerra mundial. Por el contrario, determinaron que fue de culpa de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, en la forma en que sea. Se dividieron en Facciones que pretendieron erradicar esas cualidades que creyeron responsables de la desorganización del mundo.

Lo único que saben los humanos, es culparse unos a otros.

―Aquellos a quienes culparon a la agresión formaron Cordialidad.

Los cordiales están vestidos en rojo o amarillo. Ambles, bondadosos, pacíficos y extremadamente tranquilos. ¿Cómo lo logran?. Personas que no desean que las guerras y conflictos dominen en el mundo. Me recuerdan mucho a Rapunzel. No tengo nada en contra de ellos; sin embargo, con la información que tengo sencillamente no me imagino dentro. Estar regalando sonrisas todo el rato simplemente no es lo mio.

―Aquellos que culparon a la ignorancia se volvieron Erudición.

Los Eruditas, no gracias. Soberbios, sedientos de conocimiento, prejuiciosos y aburridos. Ya viví lo suficiente en esta facción como para descartarla totalmente de mi elección.

―Aquellos que culparon a la hipocresía crearon a la Verdad.

¿Verdad? No pude evitar reír. Miento como si fuera mi comida del día.

―Aquellos que culparon al egoísmo hicieron Abnegación.

¿Estirado? Ni de coña.

―Y aquellos que culparon a la cobardía fueron Osadía.

Osado, perfecto. Caracterizado por la valentía y libertad. Personas atrevidas e impotentes, llenos de adrenalina. Listos para superar cualquier cobardía y vivir al máximo.

―Trabajando juntas, estas cinco Facciones han vivido en paz por muchos años, cada una contribuyendo a diferentes sectores de la sociedad. La Abnegación ha cumplido nuestra necesidad por líderes desinteresados en el gobierno, Verdad ha proporcionado dirigentes sólidos y sensatos de ley; la Erudición nos ha suministrado inteligentes profesores e investigadores; Cordialidad nos ha dado consejeros y cuidadores en entendimiento; y Osadía nos brinda protección contra amenazas externas e internas. Pero el alcance de cada Facción no se limita a estas áreas. Les damos unas a otras mucho más de lo que puede resumirse adecuadamente. En nuestras Facciones, encontramos significado, encontramos propósito, encontramos vida.

Recuerdo el lema que dio origen a mi decisión. "Facción antes que sangre". Desde que lo leí supe que mi vida podría dejar de ser un desperdicio total. Mi padre continúa diciendo unas palabras para después ser recibido por una ronda de aplausos. No pasa mucho para que Norte comience a leer los primeros nombres, no obstante no presto atención de lo que dice.

El cuarto está en constante movimiento, un nuevo nombre y una nueva persona eligiendo, un nuevo cuchillo y una nueva elección. Reconozco a la mayoría de ellos y sé que ellos me reconocen a mí.

― Rapunzel Corona.

Busco a Rapunzel con la máxima discreción que puedo. Ella ya se encontraba caminando hacia la mesa de selección. Continué con mi mirada fija en ella, esperando que me la devolviera; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Observo como toma el cuchillo de las manos de mi padre con cierta vacilación. Al parecer este la ha intimidado un poco; no obstante, recupera rápidamente la firmeza. No espera más y da un corte en su fina mano. Veo como la sangre se va acumulando en en ella ¿Qué está esperando? Cordialidad o Abnegación ¿Es que ahora estaba dudando? No, no te puedes quedar en Erudición. Ella da un gran y largo suspiro y después lleva su mano hacia el tazón de osadía.

Los murmullos no tardan en llegar. Las miradas reprochadoras de los Eruditos se posan en ella y los gritos de alegría de los Osados la reciben. Me quedo sin aire por unos segundos. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Me cuesta creérmelo. Rapunzel, mi única amiga en Erudición. La niña con la que compartí mi infancia. La chica mas amable, dulce y preocupada por los demás que he conocido ¿Una osada? Siento mis manos temblar y el sentimiento de culpa comienza a invadirme. Yo le había contado sobre mi traición. Yo le había dicho sobre mi cambio. Acaso ella ¿Lo ha hecho por mi? No, debe haber otra explicación. ¿Verdad?

Escucho mi nombre y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué ha pasado con toda mi emoción y confianza? Sencillo, la culpa los ha opacado. Escucho a mi padre repetir mi nombre por lo que no demoro en caminar hacia él. Miré a Rapunzel, quien ahora se encontraba con los osados. Ella me devuelve la mirada y afirma con la cabeza. «Estoy contigo, hazlo» sé que es lo que intenta decir.

Mis pasos dejan de vacilar y camino firmemente hacia la mesa. Hoy es el día Jackson. ¿Acaso lo quieres echar a perder? No, claro que no. Mi padre me ofrece el cuchillo, no sin antes mirarme con desprecio. Aquella mirada fue suficiente para que toda mi emoción volviese a mí. No lo pensé más, tomé el cuchillo dando un corte certero en la palma de mi mano para después llevarlo al cuenco esperado.

La sangre hierve sobre la brasa.

Por fin soy libre, por fin soy osado.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. ¿Les ha gustado? Si es así, me gustaria saberlo para continuarlo. Es un extraño intento de combinar Divergente y Cuatro (Verán la combinación un poco más adelante)  
Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
